Mistletoe Kisses
by Marin Liliz
Summary: A few Bleach drabbles set under the mistletoe for these Holidays, mostly ByaRen but also YumIkka, ShunUki, UraIchi and with appearances by Zaraki Kenpachi, Ise Nanao, Hisagi Shuuhei and many more.
1. Stolen

Nothing better than the complete crack and OOCness of this fic to get into the Christmas spirit;

**Summary**: Renji, Byakuya and Ukitake meet under the Mistletoe; kisses are expected but who to kiss who?**  
**

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.**  
**

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

* * *

**Mistlet****o****e Kisses**

**Stolen**

"What is this plant called again?" Kuchiki Byakuya questioned, eyeing a small branch of green foliage and red berries tied to with a bright red ribbon.

Abarai Renji followed Kuchiki-taichou's eyes to the bouquet hovering of them. "Mistletoe." he replied.

Byakuya compared the brightness of the berries' red to the fiery of Renji's mane "And, when under it, one must kiss the person who is, at the same time, standing under it?" he insisted, confused.

"Yes, that's the rule; it's a very ancient one. It would be almost a crime not to do it." Renji grinned his lopsided grin, leaning closer and pouting his lips, suggestively.

"And I have to kiss everyone I meet under it?" Byakuya still seemed reluctant of this... _new tradition_ but not wanting to dismiss it completely. A rule was still a rule, even if it one from the human world.

His Fukutaichou seemed distressed and panicky "NO! ...uh... I mean... just one time is enough."

"Well if it is a rule, I suppose I have to abide by it." Byakuya leaned forward and kissed Renji... on the cheek.

The red-haired looked disappointed; the tattoos sinking, making his face depressed "It has to be a real kiss for it to mean something." he explained.

"A real kiss!? Lips to lips, you mean?" Byakuya furrowed his brow.

"Yes!" the black lines rising, joyous again. But a white-haired interruption spoiled his plans.

"Ah, Byakuya and Renji-kun! So nice of you to come to the 13th Division Christmas party. Such a lively affair is it not?" Ukitake Jyuushiro greeted happily giving and overall glance to the crowded place.

"Ukitake-san, good evening! It is truly a delightful party" Byakuya greeted the politely and by-heart reply; as Renji murmured an apathetic 'Hello, Ukitake-taichou"'

But the white-haired Taichou didn't seem incensed by their lack of enthusiasm and regarded cheerily after spotting the small branch over them "Oh, how wonderful, we're under mistletoe!" and slightly pounced into Byakuya's arms, kissing him long and soundingly.

Renji gaped "ACK, Ukitake-taichou!!!" he could swear he'd seen a tongue, darting out, somewhere in the swop.

Ukitake grinned mischievously as he released a stunned looking Byakuya "I'll have to go see if I can get Shunsui under the mistletoe" and disappeared, trotting, into the sea of festive Shinigami.

A slightly embarassed (his usually pale cheeks bore a healthy red blush), slightly pleased (the left side of his mouth raised slightly in a semblance of a smile), Byakuya rapidly changed the subject "Well, I'll have to go and mingle with the other Taichous. You should go and do the same. It is not polite to monopolize only one guest."

Renji was distraught. "AH!? What about my kiss?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, honestly confused "Didn't you say once would suffice?"

December2007©MarinLiliz


	2. You Can Kiss

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

Another cracky drabble for this season. And the last one before X-mas as I'm going away later today. So MERRY CHRISTMAS and see you with more drabbles sometime next week.

**Summary**: Another adventure of Renji and Byakuya under the mistletoe, this time involving Zaraki. I just can't seem to forget the Shinigami Golden something for episode 142 .

Thanks Kazuya Arsashi008; MazdaKitsune; Paper Doors; gothboymylove for the reviews, they were like early presents;

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.

* * *

**Mistletoe Kisses**

**You Can Kiss...**

"I don't think I'm following your explanation, Renji." Byakuya eyed the green plant placed over their heads.

"It's tradition in some places of the real world, during a certain season, they hang these around their houses. When two people meet underneath it, they must kiss." Renji explained eager.

Byakuya eyed him suspiciously "That means we're suppose to kiss every time we are under it?"

"Exactly!"

"Even if it's placed right in the middle of my office and we are bound to meet under it countless times?"

"Precisely!" Renji grinned mischievously. "It's not only in your office. I've placed it everywhere around the Division headquarters." he tugged his tongue in the corner of his mouth, defiantly.

Byakuya seemed to ignore the challenge and be more concerned with other matters "Hmm, and how did you learned this human tradition?"

Renji flushed and fidgeted, leaving Byakuya more suspicious and a tad apprehensive "Well!?" he pressed.

"Ichigo taught me." Renji blurted out.

Byakuya's concerns had come true "OH, The Kurosaki boy taught you, did he? Then you can go and stand under this dreadful and foul plant with him for all I care! " and he stormed out of the office.

"Taichou, wait! It wasn't...He didn't...We haven't..." Renji failed the explanation, Byakuya already far down the corridor, his scarf waving in the air behind him.

Renji ran after him, stopping abruptly as he saw his current Taichou coming to a halt to speak to his former Taichou – Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Ah, Kuchiki-taichou, just the man I was coming to see" the massive captain greeted cheerily, taking in his surroundings, his trademark grin filling his face. "Oh, mistletoe!" his eyes sparkled.

December2007©MarinLiliz


	3. Missed Opportunity

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

**Summary**: Everyone seems to be enjoying that strange shrub and Yumichika wants to give it a try too.

Just as Christmas has come and gone so has my crackyness ability, so this time no fun crack just a fluffy moment. More crack next time.

Thanks for the reviews:

MazdaKitsune

Paper Doors

The Daxinator

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.

* * *

**Mistlet****o****e Kisses**

**Missed Opportunity**

Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika watch with interest the exchange between Kuchiki-taichou and Ukitake-taichou. It had never occurred to them that the calm, sickly Taichou could be so sassy or that the dark, frozen Kuchiki Byakuya would allow such a display of affection, especially in public.

"There's somethin' fishy 'bout that weed." Ikkaku commented amused.

"It's a shrub!" Yumichika corrected "I like the colour contrast; the red berries with the green leafs, it's beautiful!" he leaned into Ikkaku's back, in a comfortable and familiar position "But it does seem to have a strange effect on the people that stand underneath it." he agreed.

They followed Ukitake-taichou saunter down to Kyouraku-taichou and take him back under the discussed branch, sharing a long, accustomed kiss.

After those exchanges more people seemed to venture under the _mistletoe_ - as Ukitake-taichou had called the plant - kissing and playing under it. Almost everyone in the room made a pass under it; Matsumoto kept lurking nearby to see if she could catch a good prey to smooch and bury down her bosom and Renji made several attempts to get his Taichou under it once again, all of them unsuccessful.

Yumichika grew impatient, he too feeling like trying the festive shrub and its strange properties but every time he glanced Ikkaku's way, the bald man pretended to be uninterested or finding it all a bore. Finally he tired of waiting.

"I'm going to go" he said, strutting towards the mistletoe "See the wonders of that shrub for myself"

Ikkaku's eyes followed, while Yumichika moved back and forth under the weed looking up at it trying to get some reaction from the plant; Ikkaku smile at the annoyed look spreading through Yumi's face as no effect was being produced.

In wide strides, and before anyone had the chance – Shuuhei already on his way – Ikkaku reached Yumi. "S' any tinglin' feelings? Any sudden need to kiss someone?"

"Not really!" Yumi replied pouting "I was expecting at least a small prickling in the back of my neck. But I'm getting nothing"

Ikkaku moved closer and gently blew into Yumichika's neck.

"OH! Wait, it's..." Yumi jumped excited turning towards Ikkaku, but soon discovering the feeling was being produced by the bald shinigami. "That's not amusing..." he shrugged away "...at all"

"Silly, you wanted a small prickling in the back of the neck, I gave it to you." Ikkaku moved closer again "So wanna kiss under this? It might bring us some good luck."

Yumichika look up at him, still sullen but seeming to concede and moving to kiss Ikkaku when something hit their heads. It bounced in Yumi's silk like hair then on the shining head next to him finally stopping on the floor a few inches away from their feet.

Yumichika look distraught "OH NO! Why did it have to fall down NOW!?" he was preparing a tantrum when Ikkaku reached for is chin raising it to his face and murmured.

"Who needs a stupid shrub to kiss under, anyway?" And pressed their lips together.

December2007©MarinLiliz


	4. Old Love

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

**Summary**: Ukitake seeks Shunsui to stand with, under the mistletoe.

The crackyness keeps eluding me but the fluffiness seems to be taking over.

Thanks for the reviews:

Paper Doors - moar for you

cajun cat - see, new chapter . hope it makes your day again.

gothboymylove - mentioning you everytime you'll comment;

The Daxinator - enjoy

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.

* * *

**Mistlet****o****e Kisses**

**Old love**

Ukitake Jyuushiro walked away from a stunned Byakuya and a shocked Renji-kun, feeling pleased with himself. Those two were in need of a good push; the mutual attraction between Taichou and Fukutaichou of Division 6 was clear to him, they had been orbiting each other for months without apparent result. So, if he could help them get on with it, he most certainly would lend a hand. Or a mouth, in this case, he mused grinning.

It had felt really good to kiss Bya-kun once again; with the familiar bitter taste of bergamot still lingering in his mouth, he reminisced their time together. They had been a sturdy house in a blizzard for one another, a strong shoulder to lean on before they could walk steadily once more. Now they had new grounds - or old, in his case – to walk further and so he lulled the memories back into unconscious thoughts, only to be roused in another tempest.

He sauntered across the room, greeting the people around, while looking for his ground, his home. He wasn't too hard to spot, not only did his pink _haori_ and straw hat stood from the monochromatic crowd of shinigami uniforms, he was near the drinks – where else!? Jyuushiro smirked – and accompanied – of course – by Ise-san, his fierce and loyal Fukutaichou – that, even for a party, held onto her large notebook.

His heart quickened at the sight of his love, thumping heavily in his chest, as it had since the moment he'd realize that this man held it with all the tenderness possible and would tend to it regardless.

Stilling his heart, with a deep cleansing breath and smiling softly, Jyuushiro made his way over to them, interrupting Shunsui's conversation with Hisagi-san.

"Good-evening, have you been enjoying yourselves?" he addresses the small group cheerfully. They all smiled and replied politely.

Shunsui eyeing him blissfully, blinking in acknowledgement. "Nanao-chan, Hisagi-kun, if you'll excuse me." he bowed and turned his full attention to Jyuushiro, offering a hand.

Jyuushiro laced their fingers and towed him across the room, back to stand under the festive plant "I have a hanging business to resolve with you." he informed.

"I figured you did." Shunsui squeezed their fingers tightly, grazing his thumb over the pale skin in an accustomed gesture. "So what's this pressing matter?"

Jyuushiro turned to face Shunsui, walking backwards through the talking and drinking shinigami, pulling his dark-haired lover. "Not pressing. Hanging matter." he cleared, stopping and glancing up, grinning he brought the hand intertwined in his to thin lips, discreetly licking the palm.

Shivering from the rogue tongue and the look of pure delight in Jyuu's face, Shunsui asked "Is this the shrub you've told me about?"

Jyuushiro nodded "Mistletoe!"

"The one that compels you to kiss whoever's standing underneath it with you?" he pulled at their linked fingers, bringing them closer, kissing his Jyuu-chan tenderly.

"The very same!" Jyuushiro whispered into a warm mouth "Do you like it?" he pressed himself tighter, a smile colouring his lips and cheeks.

"I like what I can do under it." Shunsui kissed Jyuu cold lips again; a soft sweet kiss but the white-haired wanted more. He slipped in a tongue, clearly this time; savouring the deepening kiss.

"I'm beginning to like this plant very much." Shunsui murmured a few moments later, smirking into white hair.

Jyuushiro smiled devilishly "I'm glad. I've stuffed your room with it. I expect a large amount of kissing to take place there tonight." his tongue traced the rough beard and Shunsui shivered again.

"You've been taking your cough syrup again, haven't you Jyuu-chan?"

December2007©MarinLiliz


	5. What Could've Been

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite**  
**

**Summary: **Byakuya waits for Renji's return in Urahara's shop.

Very strange turn of events, the crackyness went away, so did the fluff, this weird piece is what's left. It will have a direct continuation to be posted New Year's Day. So have a happy entry into 2008! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Oh and Happy Birthday (December 31st) Urahara-san;P

* * *

**Mistlet****o****e Kisses**

**What Could've Been**

Byakuya sighed in discomfort. He was tired from a strenuous mission, his _reiatsu_ was as thin and weak as it had been on very few occasions and he was feeling weary of Renji's delay. Furthermore the man standing in from of him seemed determined to wear out the rest of his strength with talk. For all that was sacred, couldn't the man just shut up!?

He'd been yapping non stoop since Byakuya gotten here. About these exercises and Arrancar fighting. About his new inventions, that, he was convinced, would empower the shinigami in the task of defeating Aizen and his minions, if allowed to be put to use. About his views on the Spirit world, the Real world and the relations between them. He mentioned everything that came to his extremely bright mind, no filter between it and his mouth, Byakuya was certain.

Taking a pause in his tirade to brew some tea, gave Byakuya a chance to rest and observe the shop he was currently in. His eyes wondered the odd objects and fixed on a plant placed slightly left from his head – mistletoe, the shrub Renji had talked about; this time the berries were white, not resembling his Fukutaichou red mane but more similar to the owner's own light blond hair; Byakuya pondered on the coincidence as the man returned with the tea.

Years before and the chance to kiss this man would've seem, to the dark-haired shinigami, as a gift from god himself. Now a certain red-haired, tattooed and with a grin to die for, Fukutaichou owned pretty much everything of Kuchiki Byakuya, not that Byakuya would let him know this anytime soon but still it was the truth.

Not postponing the task further, he raised from his sitting position, his legs almost rigid from all the time he'd been there, just seated, and made his way to the former Taichou.

"It's mistletoe." he pointed to the plant above their heads "one is suppose to kiss when under it." he leaned closer.

The other man watched him move closer, surprise on his face, but didn't deny the offered lips.

They kissed.

It was an awkward moment, it had immense potential but something was holding them back.

Noises and commotion in the front of the store, and some kid yelling something about a freeloader drove them apart.

The green clad man grinned "Abarai-kun has you well behaved, Kuchiki-san!"

...tbc...

December2007©MarinLiliz


	6. Best Served Cold

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite**  
**

**Summary:**The continuation of "Mistletoe Kisses" chpt.5 '_What Could've Been_', as Byakuya and Urahara break their kiss under the mistletoe, Renji arrives at Urahara's shop with Ichigo.

These are quickly becoming a ficlet grins Well I have a well deserved finale prepared for Renji and hopefully some added goodness of ShunUki and YumIkka. Oh I almost forgot since I'd said that I would be updating New Years Day but that fell through I'll doublepost today. So stay tuned!

Kudos for reviewing:

The Daxinator - more to have your imagination wandering

Paper Doors - I got Jinta!

Addictedreader09 - and the weirdness continues

Kazuya Arsashi008 - another cliffy for ya

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.

* * *

**MISTLETOE KISSES**

**Best Served Cold**

Renji walked up to Urahara's shop, Ichigo right behind, both tired, bloodied and ragged from another Arrancar encounter and subsequent fight. The whole shop staff seemed to be waiting for them at the entrance; he could also sense Byakuya's very light reiatsu inside.

"In for more free food, freeloader-san?" the red-haired boy - Jinta - provoked. The little girl beside him whimpering something that sounded like, _Don't__ be mean, Jinta_

Renji feeling too tired to reply accordingly, just showed his teeth in a menacing grin, he hoped "Yeah, yeah kid" and moving pass the assembled crowd, intent on finding out why his Taichou's reiatsu was so low.

He entered the store, closely followed by Ichigo, glancing the empty front room, tidily organized by Tessai-san, the massive muscle man in an apron, or so Urahara had said. The familiar reiatsu loomed in the back, a stronger one lingering around.

Renji walked to the backroom in steady passes, with a determination he didn't feel. Stopping at the ajar door, taking in the sight with apprehension: Byakuya and Urahara-san stood, mere inches apart, in a staring contest.

"Urahara-san! AH and Byakuya! Wassup?" Ichigo greeted, moving towards them.

Byakuya nodded to the substitute shinigami and eyed Renji with an awkward expression, something between discomfort and annoyance.

"Oh, and mistletoe!" Ichigo exclaimed excited "Didn't know ya had this tradition in Soul Society too. What've ya been up to?" he smirked observing both shinigami intently.

Renji saw them moving further apart, an enigmatic grin in Urahara-san's face, quickly covered by his fan, and a light blush in Byakuya's, otherwise stern, face.

"C'mon then. Give us a kiss!" Ichigo taunted, lips pouted, headed their way and kissing both in the mouth, with as much noise as one can humanly produce.

Renji gaped at the scene before him, as the rest of the shop dwellers arrived at the backroom; Tessai whistled, Ururu clapped her small hands with an enthusiasm Renji had never seen in the doe-eyed girl and Jinta catcalling while eyeing him.

"Hey, freeloader-san, now's your chance to kiss someone." he leered "You've been complaining everyone gets a kiss but you!"

Renji's face matched the color of his hair, turning even deeper crimson red as all faces in the room looked his way, Byakuya being the one he dreaded the most; his Taichou remained impassive but for one inquiring eyebrow.

A surge of anger made him feel like boiling, turning to Jinta he grabbed him by the collar "You little... I'll drop Zabimaru on ya" he shook the boy "Ya'll neva know what hit ya!" he growled at the obnoxious kid.

"Ohohoho. There, there Renji-kun. No need to get violent, Jinta was only trying to help." Urahara-san intervened.

Renji dropped the kid, who scurried behind Urahara and blew his tongue at him still provoking, and eyed the former Taichou in disbelief.

"Only tryin' to help!?" he could feel the whole room staring at him; Byakuya's gaze burned his skin.

"Well you did complaint the other day that..."

"Urgh!" the tattooed Fukutaichou yelled exasperated. Not only had the stripe-hat wearing man most likely been kissing **his **Taichou, he was also disclosing one of Renji's drunken confessions; the red-haired lowered his head, he was now truly hoping a hole would open up and swallowed him in one piece, but life didn't seem to be that merciful. Luckily someone was.

"Urahara-san, I think is time we head back to Soul Society! Our fights have been tiring and we're all in need of rest and of replenishing our energies." Byakuya spoke in his regal and professional voice "So if you could, please, open the Gate, I would be very much obliged."

Renji dared raise his head again: Byakuya still bore his impassive mask, Urahara had moved away searching for the things needed to open the Gate between worlds; only Ichigo regarded the scene, and Renji, with an amused smile.

"All set." the shop owner announced, producing the large shoji doors that lead into Seireitei, hopefully to Division 6 headquarters or somewhere near, Renji mused.

"Thank you for your help and hospitality, Urahara-san" Byakuya nodded and made his way to the Gate, halting at its brink and glancing back "Renji."

Renji took a step towards the Gate and the 6th Division Taichou but a hand grabbed his arm pulling him back and warm lips pressed against his, a sweet tongue poked his gritted front teeth seeking passage to his mouth. He considered for a second to allow this warm tongue into his mouth, but it was a fleeting desire. He backed away eyeing Ichigo, who licked his lips savouring Renji's taste.

"What was that for?"

"That's your kiss under the mistletoe!" he orange head boy replied, adding in a whisper "Or did your complaints of not bein' kissed meant not bein' kissed, by Byakuya?"

Renji look at him with feral eyes but betrayed by the furious blush in his cheeks;

Ichigo seeing his discomfort added still whispering. "Have this as your little revenge" he kissed him on the red cheek "'cos he sure has been round the mistletoe. Safe journey home, Renji"

Renji, speechless, could only nod and turn to the Gate to follow his Taichou home but Byakuya was already gone.

January2008©MarinLiliz


	7. No One Else But Me

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite**  
**

**Summary:**The continuation of "Mistletoe Kisses" chpt.6 '_Best Served Cold_', Byakuya plots his next move.

Update 2 of today, and I'll leave you with another cliffy evil laughter

Thanks for reviews:

TheSmallestGhost - UraharaxIchigo, may happen so stay tuned

PaperDoors - Ichigo is a smart boy and not biased by feelings so he can see things more clearly.

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.

* * *

**MISTLETOE KISSES****  
**

**No One Else But Me**

Byakuya stepped through the Gate into Soul Society. The spirit energy the place was made of quickly renewing his low levels of reiatsu. Still, this time, more than simply breathing in the air of Seireitei was going to be needed for a full recovery of his strength. It had been an exhausting battle.

He stared at the Gate a few seconds trying to decide whether or not to wait for Renji. His conflicted mind and the uncertainty of his reaction towards the Fukutaichou made him leave. Live today, fight tomorrow – the old war strategy came to mind.

Surveying the surroundings, Byakuya noticed he was near his Division's headquarters. He pondered for a moment to head to his office, but the hour was late and the reports of their mission on the Real World not pressing; his weary body and troubled mind helped in the decision.

He was half way to the Kuchiki Manor when his personal guards – appointed by his elder clan members, who apparently, still thought of him as a poor, defenceless little orphan boy – reached him and promptly escorted the powerful Shinigami Captain securely back to his own quarters for some well deserved rest.

But what he had witness just before leaving the Real World had an effect on him he hadn't anticipated and easy sleep didn't come so fast. He lay awake in an insomnia filled night wondering. Sure Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo had been under the mistletoe and it was only normal for people to kiss under the mistletoe. So why was it so upsetting to him?

The answer came in the early hours of the day: the Kurosaki boy seemed too hands on Renji for his taste. And Byakuya didn't want anyone else kissing **his** Fukutaichou, no one else but Byakuya was to kiss Renji.

Something had to be done!

A semblance of a plan formed in his mind as Byakuya drifted off to sleep.

If only Senbonzakura would agree.

January2008©MarinLiliz


	8. UnderOver Rated

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

**Summary:** After Renji leaves for Soul Society, Ichigo and Urahara discuss the relation of Taichou and Fukutaichou of the 6th Division.

Thanks for reviews: The Daxinator and Paper Doors

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.**  
**

* * *

** Mistlet****o****e Kisses**

**Under****/Over ****rated **

Kurosaki Ichigo watched the large shoji door disappear in a shimmer of light, concealing the back of the red-haired shinigami that had just crossed the Gate into Soul Society. The silhouette of Urahara Keisuke, outlined in the glimmer of the Gate's evaporation, moved towards a laying Ichigo, propped on one elbow, right next to the used coffee table.

"Let's hope they'll manage to work things out this time," the man in the hat said.

"I think it might actually take a bit longer." Ichigo replied, sceptically. "Byakuya just bolted outta here. I don't think he was very pleased with me kissin' his precious little ruby."

"He shouldn't be complaining. He'd just kissed me, of his own accord, mere seconds before you'd walked in."

Ichigo eyed Keisuke amused and interested, "Oh, really? Was it any good?"

"It was curious. It might've lead into something else if not for the interruption," he said with mocked annoyance.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, then." Ichigo smiled, sating up and placing his arms around his knees. "Though, Byakuya shouldn't have made that face if he had just been doin' the same," he complained, "and we were just kissin'. No harm done in some smooches," the orange-haired boy replied, innocently.

Keisuke opened his fan and closed it, pointing at Ichigo. "Byakuya is a complex man. What is dead given for some, might never come to cross his mind. Kissing me under the mistletoe, he only did it because someone told him it's tradition to do so..."

"I would bet my money on Renji," Ichigo interrupted, grinning.

"Probably so." He grinned back. "Abarai-kun knows, better that anyone, how Kuchiki-sama is with rules and breaking them. And seeing that he is interested, it would be a most clever move on his part."

At this Ichigo snorted. Renji and clever didn't work well in the same sentence. "I'm betting it was accidental. Anyway, kissing under the mistletoe is overrated. You people from Soul Society are way too stiff."

Keisuke chuckled and moved closer to the coffee table, crouching at near Ichigo's knees. "People from Soul Society are stiff, in all the right places." He put his hand on Ichigo's right knee and let it fall down the sculpted thigh.

Ichigo felt a light blush stain his cheeks as the warm hand wondered dangerously. "Is that a fact?"

"Care to prove it?"

"Seeing as we're under mistletoe, we could kiss." Ichigo grabbed Keisuke's haori and pulled him closer, removing the striped hat with his left hand, and throwing it away with a wrist spin. But the shop owner seemed to have other plans.

"Isn't kissing overrated?"

"I think I could go with the flow," Ichigo replied, biting Keisuke's lower lip.

"I happen to know a few activities involving stiffness and mistletoe that are way underrated." the former Taichou leaned forward, kissing Ichigo passionately his hands tugging the substitute shinigami's hakama.

January2008©MarinLiliz


	9. Chantilly

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

**Summary:** At the end of 13th Division Christmas party, a bowl of Chantilly captures Yumichika's attention. It continues after "Mistletoe Kisses" - chapter3 '_Missed Opportunity_'

**WARNING: THE RATING ****IN**** THIS CHAPTER HAS CHANGED, IT IS NOW NC-17; IT CONTAINS SEXUAL**** CONTENT BETWEEEN TWO MEN. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

Thanks for reviews:

Paper Doors – Just discovered more _activities__involving__stiffness_, although the mistletoe seems to have evaporated from the scene. Your OTP gets down to it;

Kazuya Arsashi008 – No ByaRen yet, but coming soon.

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.

* * *

**Chantilly **

Yumichika poked, leisurely the whipped cream from a glass bowl set right next to a plate filled with succulent strawberries on the food table of Division 13 Christmas party, taking the fluffy cream into his mouth. He hummed. It tasted divinely! The sweetness of the cream and sugar perfectly balanced with an eluding bitter taste. What was this? Lemon! He identified, after another tasting of the white cream. He moaned in pleasure.

"What are you doing?" The question was asked with a slight pause in every word and a gulping sound at the end.

"Tasting the cream. Why?" Yumichika asked nonchalantly.

Ikkaku, who was standing next to him and had been observing intently, with eyes wide open, chided, "You're putting on quite a show, that's why!" He bursted out. "And people might want to eat that!" he added, with a sudden of access of well manners.

Yumi eyed him sceptically. "What people!? Everyone's gone." He glanced the almost empty room, only a few _shinigami_ were left and none seemed interested in the food table. "And besides I have plans for this." He fingered the cream again and poked Ikkaku's nose, giggling. "I was just checking if it fits my palate and agrees with my plans."

The bald _shinigami_ bit his lower lips, trying not to groan. "What plans, Yumi?"

"Follow me home and you'll find out." Another scoop of cream left the bowl in Yumichika's finger, traced the dark-haired's lips, as if gloss, and got devoured in the lush mouth.

This time Ikkaku didn't even tried to muffle his groan.

Taking the bowl, they left swiftly, paying no attention to the commotion on the inside. If Ikkaku had had his way, they would've _shunpo_ home; seeing Yumichika was having calling all the shots, it took a few minutes to reach the two 11th Division officer's house. They walked in and moved directly into the only bedroom, Yumi commanding, "Take off all your clothes."

When Yumi was this bossy, things were surely to be fun. Ikkaku obeyed and stripped rapidly, while Yumichika changed from his _shinigami_ uniform to a red, silk _yukata_, removing the feathery accessories from his eyelashes.

"Why is it that I'm buck naked and you're wearing that?" Ikkaku questioned, mesmerized by the sight. Damn! Yumi looked good in red. Way too good, he could feel.

"Because I look beautiful in it!" Yumichika replied affectedly as if it was an obvious matter that Ikkaku was overlooking, and then eyeing the bald _shinigami_ appreciatively, he said smirking. "I don't see you complaining." He pointed to Ikkaku's awakening member. "You look just fine to me like that. Now lay down on the floor, or else we'll dirty the _futon_ and you know I hate to sleep in an icky bed."

Ikkaku acceded to the demand with a shiver, not from cold, despite the threat of snow on the freezing winter night outside. He lied down on his back, propped on his elbows, knees up and closed, covering his assets.

Yumi looked over at him, smiling, pleased with the view and quick compliance; feeling his face turn the color of his _yukata_ as Ikka slowly and teasingly spread his legs, inviting. The elegant shinigami accepted the invite and, taking the cream bowl, joined his brawly companion on the floor, kneeling in between his thighs.

"Are you gonna put all that cream to use?" Ikkaku taunted.

Yumichika poked the cream, savouring the over sweetness, moaning in delight. Proceeding then, to pour generous amounts of it over key points of Ikkaku's body. He topped it up with a red delicious strawberry, he'd taken from the party table, on top of Ikkaku's shiny head.

"It matches my _yukata,_" he said as an explanation, letting the silk slide down his left shoulder, leaning down and moving in catlike form, lapping at the cream from Ikkaku's yummy body. He licked the nose and the chin; sucked the neck and navel; nipped thighs and balls; bit shoulders and nipples.

Ikkaku enjoyed all of it with throaty groans and hoarse cries of pleasure, trembling every time Yumi got close to his aching erection but failed to touch it. "Will you stop teasin'? I won't last much longer if you keep that up." He panted heavily.

"You're no fun. Aren't you enjoying this?" Yumi licked the mixture of cream and pre-cum from Ikkaku's member, moaning at the taste. It was just the right combination. The bald man under him whimpered, shutting his eyes. He reached for the bowl, coating Ikka's penis with rest of the cream in it.

Ikkaku felt his erection twitch from the cold cream and opening one eye, he saw Yumi move on top of him. "What are you doing, Yumi?" he asked, mixed concern and need. "You haven't..."

Yumi placed a cream covered finger to his lips. "Shhh, I'm alright."

Ikkaku licked the finger and kept it in his mouth, suckling, as Yumi lowered himself on to him.

"OH KAMI!!!" they both screamed.

Yumi started moving slowly, trying to adjust. After a few awkward movements, seemed to find the right position and angle. One hand on Ikka's shoulders for support, the other lost in the warm, wet mouth.

Ikkaku sucked on the slim, strong fingers, attempting not to bite them, as the warmth and tightness of Yumichika filled his senses. The slow hypnotic movements, straining him to the limit. His hands glided down Yumi's chest, spreading the sticky cream all over, the silky fabric of the summer kimono gliding open, presenting Yumi's glorious body in all its splendour. His hands, finally hanging onto Yumi's perfect buns, guiding his thrusts.

"Harder." Yumichika commanded, sensing his orgasm near.

Ikkaku complied, enraptured in the sight. "Beautiful."

They came, hard. Seconds from each other.

Ikka's hand on Yumi, not too sure when or how it had gotten there.

Yumichika leaned down and bit the strawberry that was still attached to Ikkaku's head. "The cherry on top of the cake," he murmured, sharing it with Ikka in a passionate, fruity kiss.

January2008©MarinLiliz


	10. A Room Full of Mistletoe, Wasted!

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

**Summary:** Jyuushiro's plan for a night well spent, fails. Continues after "Mistletoe Kisses" – chapter4 - '_Old Love'_

**Beta:** StaceS

Thanks for reviews:

ParadoxChild23 – Update! Not so soon but an update nonetheless.

Kazuya Arsashi008 – Sorry still no ByaRen, but coming soon. Really this time it is .

HunterKai

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.

* * *

**Mistletoe Kisses**

"_A Room Full of Mistletoe, Wasted!_"

Ukitake Jyuushiro surveyed the emptying room with a tired, yet content sigh. The party had been a success. People had enjoyed themselves, forgetting, for at least a night, the tension that plagued Soul Society as they continued to face the Arrancar threat.

The bulk of the _shinigami_ had already left, but a few still lingered. He could see Ayasegawa-kun and Madarame-kun, near the food table, conversing over a bowl of cream, Jyuushiro was thinking of using later. Zaraki-taichou was busy trying to dodge Yachiru-chan's slobbery lips as she tried to cover his face with chocolate imprints of her little mouth – she was succeeding, his face half covered in chocolate. Shunsui was idly talking with Ise-san, while waiting for him to finish clearing things up. Another remaining _shinigami_ was Byakuya, who stood near the hanging mistletoe, staring up at it with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Since Jyuushiro's work was mainly done, or at least otherwise directed, he approached the other Taichou, cheerfully. "He will take it personally if you keep avoiding the mistletoe whenever he's around but stand under it, with dreamy eyes, once he leaves."

Byakuya took a few seconds to realize he was being addressed, he seemed a bit disconcerted that he had been caught deep in his thoughts and then further taken aback when he discerned Ukitake's words.

Sensing his discomfort and loss of words, Jyuushiro decided to change the subject. "It was a lovely evening; I had fun forgetting the troubles ahead," he said, grinning. He then added conspiringly, "and remembering old times."

Relieved with the change of topic, Byakuya nodded. "Indeed an interesting soiree, very well done Ukitake-taichou," he complimented him. "It seems everyone has enjoyed themselves to the fullest." He looked pointedly at the hanging branch.

"Oh, yes. I believe the mistletoe was an excellent addition to the party." Ukitake's laugh was interrupted by a small hack. Byakuya eyed him, but he shook his head, saying: "I'm okay. Just a bit tired from all the kissing under the mistletoe." He winked his left eye, grinning and coughing some more.

"How have you been?" Byakuya asked, unexpectedly. "We used to talk and discuss matters regularly over tea but lately..." He looked nostalgic. "Also, your action when Rukia was... the _Soukyoku__…_my actions, did wrong by you, and I still held a grudge, and..."

Ukitake stopped his words, a hand on Byakuya's mouth. "It is all water under the bridge. We acted according to our beliefs. Right or wrong it isn't for us to decide, Bya-kun."

He seemed to want to counter the statement but then nodded, confessing: "I miss our conversations."

"So we should resume our regular talks." Ukitake smiled.

"The tea pavilion has been almost abandoned; you could pass by and visit, one of these days." His lips turned upwards in a semblance of a smile.

"We have an agreement, then." Ukitake made to smile but a familiar feeling of something crawling up his throat, from the inside, had him grimacing and hunched in seconds. His body shook in a coughing fit.

He could see, in between heaves, Byakuya's concerned face; his arms wrapped around Ukitake's shoulders, supporting him. He could also sense the commotion in the room, the people gathering around, meaning to help but distressing him further. His faithful and ever watching 3rd seats –Kotetsu and Kotsubaki – appeared out of nowhere to attend to him, forgetting their constant bickering over who was the best in assisting him.

Through the fog his vision had become, he could see Shunsui striding towards him, a dreaded expression on his face. He took him from Byakuya, wrapping Jyuushiro's fragile body with his strong arms, setting him against his steady chest. He whispered against his ear, "Breathe, Jyuushiro. Calm and steady. Breathe." Jyuushiro tried to do as told, grabbing Shunsui's arms for support and coughing some more as he attempted to control his lungs' movements.

In a commanding voice, he only used when absolutely worried, Kyouraku asked for space around. All but Byakuya complied.

Ukitake didn't think it was that bad; he'd felt worse. His cough looked as if was going to let him breathe again, but his chest felt like it had been clawed raw by angry cats and it rumbled as he heaved. Still pressed against Shunsui's chest, he tried to follow his rhythm. In and out. Long and slow.

"That's it Jyuushiro, follow my breathing. Breathe in." He let his lungs inflate.

"Breathe out." He let the air out.

Shunsui seemed to relax as the white-haired man's cough stopped and his breathing leveled. Jyuushiro felt so tired.

"C'mon, let's take you home. You need to rest." The man in the pink _haori_ offered his arm to Jyuushiro in support. Byakuya offered to help as well, but Shunsui dismissed him summarily. The Kuchiki heir sought Ukitake's eyes for his response.

"I'm fine, Bya-kun." He smiled weakly, correcting, "I'll be fine with just Shunsui." He eyed the man next to him, who nodded. "I will take you up on that offer for tea, maybe sometime next week?"

"I'll be expecting you," he answered with a slight bow, adding: "be well." Byakuya then took his leave.

He was reaching the door when Jyuushiro teased: "and do hurry and get Abarai-kun under the mistletoe." He could swear Byakuya was blushing as he nodded very, very slightly. The laugh he suppressed made the cough return and Shunsui scolded him.

"The moment you recover, you start exerting yourself again. You have to give it time, Jyuushiro."

"Ah, you're no fun!"

"Not with your health, no." He looked too serious, then his expression softened and he said, "come."

They left the 13th Division headquarters, leaving behind two very busy but diligent 3rd seats, to tend to the final tidying of the place.

They walked, in small steps, through the cold night, Shunsui's help increasing as they distanced themselves from crowded areas. At first it was just an arm for hanging onto, then both his arms were around Jyuushiro for support, as well as shelter from the freezing air. He tried to suggest carrying him on his back, but the look on Ukitake's face made him drop the thought without further argument. Still, somewhere along the way, Shunsui put his pink, flowery _haori_ on Jyuushiro's back simply saying: "don't argue!" Before the sick Taichou had even opened his mouth to protest.

They reached Shunsui's house soon after, heading into the mistletoe-filled bedroom. The owner of the house went to the kitchen to brew some herbal tea and to get something to eat, as well as some medicine to ease his lover's cough and wheezing. Meanwhile, Jyuushiro traded his uniform for warmer, more comfortable clothes and lay on the bed, observing the branches over his head with disappointment.

He was still eyeing the branches when Shunsui returned with the tea. At seeing his sad face, Shunsui asked with concerned: "Something wrong? Are you feeling worse?"

"No."

"Jyuushiro!?"

He glanced over at Shunsui, sighing. "It's just, I had this night all planned out. Kissing under all this hanging mistletoe and... It's all a waste now. A room full of mistletoe, wasted!" He usually didn't give in to the disease or the fact that his body was weaker than most other _shinigami_'s, but tonight he'd made all these arrangements and had had so many quirky ideas, and they were all ruined. Because of a stupid coughing fit, he was so tired he could hardly lick his lips let alone kiss Shunsui properly.

His lover set the tray with the tea down, handing him a cup as well as the medicine. He then lay down beside him, adjusting Jyuushiro's pillows and kissing him on the forehead. "Never a waste! Any moment with you can never be a waste. And who says we can't enjoy the room full of mistletoe?"

Adjusting himself comfortably, he pressed Jyuushiro to his chest, as if he were another pillow. Shunsui proceeded to kiss him lightly all over the face: eyes, cheeks, lips, ears, chin, forehead, nose...

A soothing hand on his back, easing his aching muscles, and the multiple chaste, love-filled kisses, lulled Jyuushiro to sleep.

January2008 ©MarinLiliz


	11. A Well Devised Plan

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

**Summary:** Byakuya finally sets in motion his plan to get Renji under Mistletoe. But was it really his plan?

**Beta:** StaceS

I've reached the end of what was supposed to be a simple way of the stress release from the holidays. It started out as crack, it evolved into fluff with a few weird chapters in the middle and some smutt, it ends with another cute and fluffy (I hope) chapter.

Thank you for sticking around.

Thanks for reviews:

ParadoxChild23 – Next chapter here:

PaperDoors – The plan is finally here.

Kazuya Arsashi008 –ByaRen, finally!!! Hope you enjoy.

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.

* * *

**  
Mistletoe Kisses**

A Well Devised Plan

Byakuya woke the next day with his energy almost fully recovered. The plan he devised during the night was ready for execution. He went through his morning rituals with ease and determination, not bothered by the customary sour looks of the Kuchiki family members.

He got to his office early, quickly running his eyes over pending affairs and yesterday's reports. All was swiftly dispatched; the only thing left was to add Renji's part to the report of the previous day's wanderings and clashes against the Arrancar in the Real World.

Byakuya was now free to dedicate himself to the plan. He called on Senbonzakura, explaining his plan and asking for permission, as well as advice, from the _zanpakutou_. It was mid-morning when he sensed Renji's _reiatsu_ approaching headquarters. The dark-haired man sensed his heart speeding as he made his way to the door, just in time to catch Renji passing by.

"Would you step into my office, Abarai-fukutaichou?"

Renji eyed him, a suspicious look on his face at the formal words, but did not waver as he stepped into the office. "I was going to go finish my report and then hand it over to you, Taichou."

"That is not what I have to discuss with you," Byakuya informed, closing the office door. "The report can wait until later."

They stood, studying each other for a long moment, before Byakuya spoke. "Although not always intentionally, I believe I've been avoiding you every time we're near a mistletoe branch. And even if mislead by the idea of it being an absolute essential to good social conduct, I've pretty much kissed anyone else I found under it." He eyed Renji sternly. "So, with this in mind, I've decided to set the matter straight." He held the hilt of Senbonzakura.

Renji stared at him, a panicked glint in his eyes. "Wait! I'm sure we can discuss this some more, Taichou."

"I know what I have to do, Renji. There's no need for further discussion."

Renji gulped as Byakuya unsheathed his _zanpakutou_. "Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

Renji took two steps back apprehensively, his hand on Zabimaru's hilt. This release form of Senbonzakura, however, was completely unexpected. "Taichou?" he whispered mesmerized.

Instead of the deadly pink shimmer of flowing _sakura_ petals that Renji was accustomed to seeing when his captain released his _zanpakutou, _continuously multiplying red, green and white specks of light illuminated the room as they circled around. The colorful specks moved to gather over their heads and took on the familiar form of Mistletoe!

Renji blinked once, then blinked again. At the third time, he managed to let out the air from his lungs in a noisy gasp. Blinking a fourth and fifth time, he groaned in disbelief. After his sixth blink, he dared to glimpse at Byakuya. "Taichou!?"

Byakuya moved closer to Renji and covered the gaping mouth with his own, tentatively pushing his tongue into the red-haired fukutaichou's mouth, feeling the muscle come to life, contacting with his own. Warm, wet and rolling with his.

Eventually, they parted. Looking at Renji's tattooed face, Byakuya said, "that was for only kissing you on the cheek, the other day, at Ukitake's party."

He held Renji's hand and pulled him under another branch; leaning closer he kissed the red-head again, this time harder, as if trying to bruise tender lips. "That one was for letting Ukitake, kiss me."

He licked Renji's lips and moved under another branch. This time long, savored kisses were planted all over the fukutaichou's face and neck. "For kissing Urahara-dono, in his shop yesterday."

Renji's eyes looked down into Byakuya's. "So you really were kissing him before we arrived."

Byakuya simply nodded and had them under another hanging mistletoe, kissing the tattoos on Renji's forehead and neck. "This is for letting the Kurosaki boy, kiss me."

Renji shivered as Byakuya guided them in a dance across the room, from mistletoe to mistletoe, failed opportunities redeemed.

Beneath another mistletoe branch, Byakuya nipped Renji's ear, taking the soft lobe into his mouth, sucking; the skin tasted of green tea.

The red-head tried to reach the Taichou's mouth but Byakuya didn't let him, pushing them into the desk, pressing his body flush against Renji's, grinding their hips together. Renji gasped.

"This is for letting Ichigo kiss you," Byakuya whispered.

Renji chuckled, rolling his hips, pressing them into Byakuya's. "Apparently he was right. His plan is working."

"Oh, it was all a plan." He thrust into Renji. "Devised by Kurosaki Ichigo." Another thrust. "For me to kiss you." He bit Renji's lower lip, drawing blood.

Renji moaned and his tongue licked the bruised area, meeting Byakuya's tongue doing the same. They groaned at the contact and pressed harder into each other. Renji twisted a leg around Byakuya's calf, increasing the points of contact between the two. "I think I should let him kiss me more often," he teased.

"I think not! I'll kiss you regardless." Byakuya countered.

"It seems a good deal, to me." Renji conceded.

They moved, kissing under another mistletoe. 

**OWARI**

January2008©MarinLiliz


End file.
